Rising Up From the Ashes
by xStarletx
Summary: A dangerous Mafia returns to Miami and suddenly murders are happening every day. Convinced that they're behind this Horatio struggles to keep his citizens safe but is faced with harsh memories he wishes he never dug up and a ghost he thought he vanquished
1. Chapter 1

_I'm only saying this once – I don't own CSI: Miami, but I do own everyone in the International Alunicatie Mafia and that's just awesome!_

Rising Up From The Ashes

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Ok so here's the first chapter, tell me what you think about it, it's all written out already, so I'll post new chapters depending on how much of a reaction I get from this. So Review when you're done!_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

She ran through the dark, through the trees, she screamed for help but no one came. Her attacker chased after her, he hadn't expected her to get away. The first thing he had done when he had caught her was take her special issue control watch and destroy it. He then took her cell phone and smash it, they were never going to be able to find her. She never went anywhere without her boys, and here she was completely alone and completely untraceable. There were days when she wished she couldn't be tracked, days she cursed her lot in life that had gotten her up in the ranks of the gang she was in, but today she wished she had never wanted out.

Her only hope was to out run her captor and get back to the main house or at least on the street. She tripped and fell to the dirt path, she heard the pounding of her captor catching up, she struggled to get up but he was already on top of her. She screamed out one more time she heard it echo through the dark park before he brought the knife down on her.

––––•(-•«¤»•-)•––––

In a small room located in the Miami-Dade crime lab a group of seven people sat watching the T.V. descending from the ceiling. A deafening silence hung around them as the reporter from the news channel discussed what was supposed to be a top secret case. All seven had puzzled, and yet angry looks on their face as they listened to the reporter list off details that they themselves had just received from the results of the autopsy that had just been processed no more than ten minutes ago.

"…They say the body was found disemboweled and branded with the infamous Alunicatie 'A'. With this new string of murders it seems that this Dangerous Italian Mafia has indeed moved back to Miami." The reporter said, behind her was the yellow CSI tape that closed off the area in which the body had been found. Before she could begin to explain the history of the Alunicatie and their violent crime wave through Miami dating back at least twenty years to the first Alunicatie Mafia leader, a rather disgruntled red head turned the T.V. off. As the six foot, pale man stood staring broodingly at the now blank T.V. a Caucasian male, with dark brown hair standing about six foot one, stepped up to him.

"Horatio … I have no idea how they got that information." The Caucasian man declared, the red head looked at him over his shoulder.

"Find Mr. Alunicatie, Eric, bring Speed with you. It Seems like Andreas' has brought his family back to Miami."

––––•(-•«¤»•-)•––––

The large Miami mansion looked more like a palace with the sun gleaming off of every window. Eric Delco had no choice but to park on the street as the driveway had a BMW, a Porsche, a Lamborghini and a Corvette parked side by side.

"Yo Speed! Talk about expensive taste." Eric cried to his partner. His partner turned to him.

"Yea… they've got one sweet collection. They're all customized classics." The six foot, white, brown haired man replied. After he took his last lingering look at the somewhat scratched red Corvette Speed joined Eric at the front door of the large mansion after jumping the few marble steps. Eric had already rung the door bell and was in the process of ringing it again by the time Speed had joined him.

"No one seems to be home." Eric whispered as he whipped out his cell phone. He pressed the speed dial number of his boss but before the call went through a petite and pale red head skipped up the steps and moved to the front door.

She pulled a golden key off a golden necklace and began to fit it into the lock on the white door. With a swift turn she had the door open, she moved silently through the doorway and began to shut the door without acknowledging the two men standing on the doorstep. Seeing that she seemed to have not noticed them and was in the process of closing the white door in their faces once again, Speed stepped up and grabbed hold of the door. The girl, looking rather surprised, as if noticing them for the first time.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly still trying to shut the door. He voice wavered slightly her eyes darted back and forth between the two men. She seemed to be afraid of them. Eric quickly pulled out his badge,

"Hello ma'am, I'm Eric Delco and this is my partner Tim Speedle, we're with the Miami-Dade crime scene investigators. We're here to talk to Mr. Alunicatie." Eric demanded, with a soft calming voice yet the girl seemed more frantic to get the door shut now

"He's…. he…. Mr. Alunicatie's not… here…" She stuttered.

"Rebecca?" Came a cry from with in the large mansion. A giant hand clasped the door above her small almost delicate hand and forced the door out of both her hand and Speed's. A large well built man with a visible tan line and dark brown hair stood directly behind the girl. The girl's eyes had gone wide with fear and she was completely rigid. The man behind her, presumably Mr. Alunicatie since he was wearing an expensive Italian suit, clapped a hand to the girl's shoulder. She seemed to buckle under the weight but managed to stay standing perfectly still.

"I'm so sorry Mr. A I just wanted to get my MP3 player…" She suddenly cried whirling around to him.

"Go upstairs Rebecca." He grimly ordered. She hung her head and followed the order, running swiftly into the hallway only to be confronted by a very angry teenaged version of the Alunicatie in front of them, who proceeded in very angrily dragging her up the staircase.

"Mr. Alunicatie, I'm Eric Delco and this is my partner Tim Speedle we're with the Miami-Dade crime scene investigators. We'd like to talk to you about the murders that seem to be linked to you and your gang." Eric demanded once again, the soft edge gone, possibly because before he was trying not to scare the small girl.

"Delco… that name is familiar. Now let's see, was is it you that joined us back in 1991? Or was it your brothers?" Mr. Alunicatie asked suddenly. Eric swallowed roughly before answering.

"My friends, I was considered to young to join. Besides my family wouldn't have liked it if I did, clearly I had the potential to go far, joining you would have ruined any chances I hate." He replied with a snarl on his face. Mr. Alunicatie chuckled and nodded as if he understood perfectly.

"You've changed the subject Mr. Alunicatie. Why is your group so active lately?" Speed demanded. Mr. Alunicatie turned his dark brown eyes to him, and Speed had to struggle to keep himself from squirming under the glare the eyes had fixed on him.

"What makes you think that our group has been active?" Mr. Alunicatie asked, rather casually.

"All the murders, every single one of those girls has been branded with your insignia. What do you call that?" Speed cried out. Mr. Alunicatie grimly smiled.

"Was it a brand, or a member's mark?" Mr. Alunicatie asked. Both men stood in a stunned silence. "Now… if you want me to answer any further questions, call my lawyers." He snarled and then slammed the door.

Once again Speed and Eric stood staring at the white door, with Eric pulling out his phone.

"Ya, boss, the girls might be members."

* * *

**Don't forget to REVIEW! Tell me if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rising Up From the Ashes

**xStarletx**

_A/N: So here we are CHAPTER 2! WOOOO! So I wrote this a really long time ago…. Like say… four years ago. Needless to say I've grown as a writer since then so I'm doing my best to spruce this up and make the plot more believeable and more smooth. That and I need to change a bit for the other parts I have planned. So tell me what you think guys! Who do you think the killers should be? =P_

Chapter 2

* * *

Horatio Caine, a hot tempered red head stood reading the report on the autopsy done on the girl that had been found most recently. She had been stabbed five times and then strangled. She was seventeen years old, and had been identified as a Robin Russell.

Horatio had been the one to tell her parents it was their daughter lying on the table. Horatio had always liked his job but he never enjoyed the part where he had to tell a person their loved one wasn't ever coming home. Horatio sighed, the girl's marks on her wrist were the trade marks of a member of the IAM but for some reason 'A's had been etched into her skin like brands, nothing like the elaborately decorated 'A' on her wrist.

There were seven other girls, the same age, the same marks, that all looked similar to each other. It seemed that someone was trying to find a particular person. Unfortunately when the killer realized the mistake he went out and looked for another look alike hoping to get lucky. What didn't make sense was the chip that they had found in bedded in the nerve tissue of every victim's wrist. He had sent it to Dan Baker, the A/V Technician, to establish what it was for, and why it was in the girl's brains. It was where he was heading at that very moment.

"Hey what you got for me?" Horatio demanded walking into the room.

"Nothing all eight exploded while I was decoding the password to get into its functions." The tall Caucasian blonde, also known as Dan, replied. Horatio swore under his breath, a typical Alunicatie trick. Mr. A never wanted help even if he was in dire need of it. He was stubborn and always got what he wanted regardless the consequences or the people it could get hurt. Unless of course it was someone in his group or family, if something happened to them all hell would break loose.

Mr. Alunicatie was strange that way, a strangeness that got him where he was today, the leader of the most dangerous Italian Mafia in all the United States. Horatio had no desire to come head to head with Mr. A's power, but it seemed that he was going to have to once again.

"Call Mr. Alunicatie's Lawyers. Tell them Caine needs to talk to him."

––––•(-•«¤»•-)•––––

Mr. Alunicatie and his expensive lawyer sat in an interrogation room. Yelina Caine, Horatio's younger brother's wife, sat in front of Mr. Alunicatie. In most integrations it was she that asked the questions. Horatio stood behind her, while she let him ask all the questions.

"So Andreas, You're back in Miami." Horatio snarled.

"I never left… Bomb Boy." Mr. Alunicatie replied.

"Girls are getting killed Andreas, good smart girls. They all have your insignia etched onto their dead bodies." Horatio taunted.

"What makes you think my gang's behind it?" Mr. Alunicatie replied, completely ignoring the question.

"The A's etched into their skin." Horatio responded. Mr. Alunicatie nodded.

"But every girl has been a member. Why would we kill our members?" Mr. Alunicatie reminded him.

"We're they snitching on your group? You illegal activities?" Horatio asked.

"If they were snitching you know they would have been branded, not etched. You know that." He responded. His lawyer sighed, he didn't have much of a say, he was there clearly for decoration only. He didn't even bother to interject.

"So someone's killing off your girls?" Horatio asked. Mr. Alunicatie sat back.

"No Shit." He snarled. Horatio smirked.

"Why?"

"I can and I am handling it!" Mr. Alunicatie declared.

"Yes, I remember how well you can handle things. If I remember you let a nine year old girl get kidnapped and murdered." Horatio spat out, but never once raising his voice. Mr. Alunicatie stood up in blind rage, slamming his large hands down onto the table.

"THE ONLY REASON I DIDN'T GET ROSALENA BACK WAS BECAUSE I WENT THROUGH THE POLICE!" he bellowed, Horatio stared at him calmly. He shouldn't have brought up Rosalena in front of Mr. Alunicatie. It only brought back painful memories and angry and sometimes violent action for both of them.

"Sit down." Horatio demanded. Mr. Alunicatie didn't do so until his lawyer yaned him down by the back of his blazer. He glared at his lawyer before he lazed back in his chair, calm and collected.

"So was that it Bomb-boy? You brought me down here on false accusations and then to bring up poor Rosalena just to rile me into assaulting an officer. All so you can actually have a charge on me." Mr. Alunicatie snarled. Horatio looked down; Yelina had yet to say a word, as if just contemplating what had just been passed forth between the Italian Mobster and her dead husband's brother.

"These murders are my business. I need to know why they'd want these girls dead." Horatio whispered. Mr. Alunicatie looked to his lawyer and then back to Horatio.

"I can't exactly tell you. You have a leak, you can't be trusted." Mr. Alunicatie mumbled.

"Tell me Andreas." Horatio demanded. Mr. Alunicatie glared at him.

"They're looking for someone in particular." He sighed.

"Who?" Horatio asked.

"It doesn't matter who she is, it's what position she'll inherit." Mr. Alunicatie explained.

"What position will she be getting?" Yelina asked, no doubt her curiosity getting the better of her.

"She won't be inheriting for another couple of years, not until she's twenty one." Mr. Alunicatie continued.

"What position?" Horatio repeated.

"We were keeping her a secret of course, we had to. With the rival gangs and such, but she's so hot tempered – she get's that from Giancarlo you know, he's been rubbing off on her though I wish he wouldn't, he's a bad influence – she must have told anyone. So we hid her, and then all of sudden we had these murders happening. I thought moving her to Miami would keep her safe…" Mr. Alunicatie rambled.

"WHAT POSITION?" Horatio screamed. Mr. Alunicatie stopped, he looked up to him and scowled.

"Damsel. And she'll be a damned good one if I can get her to her twenty-first birthday alive." He grumbled. Horatio thought this over, this was crucial. It wasn't about the girls, it was about sending a message to the IAM, someone wanted to take them down. The list of suspects was endless.

"Right and now we're finished." Horatio whispered.

"You can go now Mr. Alunicatie." Yelina whispered. Mr. Alunicatie got up and began to move towards the door when Horatio shot back,

"Oh and don't do anything irrational we're taking care of things and we don't need you to mess things up."

Yelina turned to Horatio as soon as Mr. Alunicatie was out of the room.

"Why is this Damsel so important?" She asked him.

"It's the name of a very important position within the Mafia. She is second in command under the leader and one would need both of their approval to do anything at all." Horatio explained.

"That is a lot of power." Yelina murmured. Horatio nodded.

"They rely on that person greatly, almost all decisions are made by that one person. Training for the position is said to be life long, especially for the head of the group. Clearly they want to cut off the chain of succession to cause chaos and gain control." Horatio summed up.

"Control of what?"

"Miami."

* * *

**WHOOOT! lol Horatio! He's awesome. So what do you think is gonna happen? Don't forget to review! Tell me your ideas PPLZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rising Up From the Ashes

**xStarletx**

_A/N: What can I say I'm a beast! I'm all *type-type-type-typity-type-type* LOL At least a few people like this story. Review if you like it guys! It's gonna get much better I promise!_

Chapter 3

* * *

In a small Ukrainian Cafe a tall muscular brown haired boy, stood behind the marble top counter, wiping off crumbs and spills left by previous customers. As Horatio stepped into the Deli a soft tinkling became audible, this was from the little bell above the door put there to signify when someone had come into the store. The boy looked up as Horatio came in a smile came onto his face, customary for greeting customers.

"Hi Max." Horatio greeted reading the name of the name tag. He took off his sunglasses and the grin on the cashiers face faded.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Max asked his thick Ukrainian accent ringing in his deep voice.

"I'm with the Miami-Dade police I'm looking for Giancarlo Alunicatie. They say he comes here after school." Horatio asked as he flashed his badge to the stunned boy. After Max over came his shock he replied

"He's not here yet." He said this rather casually and then began to wipe down the counter even more furiously then before. The familiar tinkling announced the arrival of new customers. Max watched contently as a boy and a girl walked into the café and picked a seat in a dark corner and begin, what seemed to be, a rather heated argument.

"There he is. Now if you don't mind I need to make their usuals." Max snarled, opening the mini fridge under the bar counter and begin to take out milk and different ingredients. Horatio began to walk over to the couple in the corner.

Giancarlo Alunicatie looked exactly like his father when he was that age. The same tanned complexion, the same messy dark brown hair. Even the voice seemed to be the same. He was arguing with a small redheaded girl with a rather pale complexion, who seemed to be putting up a rather good fight against the Alunicatie Stubbornness, a trait that seemed to have been passed down through the Alunicatie line.

"It's not safe Becca and that's final!" Giancarlo snarled quietly to her, the girl frowned angrily,

"That's not fair I want to have some fun too Carlo!" She snarled back kicking him swiftly under the table, showing a stubbornness in herself.

"You can have fun indoors where everyone can watch you!" he replied dryly rubbing the shin she had kicked. "And will you stop kicking me!" he demanded as she angrily kicked the other. Horatio cleared his throat at that point to signify that he was standing in front of their table and could see and hear everything they were doing and saying.

"Yes?" the boy snarled, looking up to Horatio with as much contempt as his father carried.

"My names, Horatio Caine I'm with…."

"Miami-Dade Police?" the girl asked sweetly, interrupting him completely. If he hadn't just seen her kick Giancarlo twice Horatio wouldn't have though that the girl smiling sweetly up at him at that very moment could be as evil and violent as she was several minutes ago. However she wasn't fooling him at that moment.

"Yes ma'am and I need to talk to your boyfriend… privately…" Horatio demanded.

"Jeez, that's the second time you people have 'ma'am'ed me do I look like a 'ma'am' to you? And he's not my boyfriend, he just wants to be." She replied in a tone that he didn't think she would have. She must have spent a lot of time with the Alunicatie's to master that tone of contempt. That thought turned the wheels in Horatio's head. What had Andreas said? Picking up habits from Giancarlo?

Horatio, for the moment, could only look at her, he thought he would have to ask her again but she surprised him, and apparently Giancarlo too, when she stood up.

"I'll just go get our usuals then." She whispered and then sashayed her way over to Max who had been watching the by play intently and was now trying desperately to fix up his clothes and hair.

"So Giancarlo, I see you look a great deal like your father, you act like him too." Horatio whispered wanting this boy in a good mood, seeing as the girl had put him in a bad one.

"Yes well, I hear that one a lot." Giancarlo replied, the complement surprisingly working.

"And that girl," Horatio whispered, indicating to the redhead flirting with Max at the counter, both completely unaware of the overflowing coffee Max was pouring into the cup and onto the counter and onto Rebecca's sleeveless arm. "She's quite a catch."

"Rebecca Meridos is not a catch she's a nightmare. I've been stuck with her for most of my life, and let me tell you I can't wait to get rid of her. She looks all sweet and innocent but she's evil I tell you, pure evil!" Giancarlo cried. There was a sudden cry and Giancarlo stood up in alarm. Rebecca's arms were covered in a brown and red marks but, even though it was Max's fault, she allowed him to wipe the scalding liquid off of her arms apologizing over and over again. As Max examined her arm to see if there were any serious burns, Horatio noticed that the usual member emblem was not on her wrist.

"You're awful protective of her." Horatio pointed out. "If you don't like her so much why do you care?"

"Cause, someone has to. Who else is going to take care of her? She's got no one else and she's one of my best friends. Even if she's rude to me all the time." Giancarlo replied.

"She's not a member then?"

"Naw… she's too precious, my dad keeps saying. She just cooks and cleans around the house, you know the stuff I don't want her mom finding. She doesn't mind and she likes the pay and me and the boys usually keep her company when she's around. It's nice to have at least one friend that isn't in the group with me." Giancarlo replied. Horatio nodded, his plan was working, Giancarlo was unwittingly telling him everything. Possibly because he was watching Rebecca with Max, clearly he was more interested in that.

"You have a problem with him being so flirtatious with her?" Horatio asked, as both of them watched Max affectionately kiss Rebecca's red marks, from her hand all the way up to her elbow, taking his time as if memorizing every inch of her with his lips.

"Well there's not much I can do about it, but you better believe I'll be going over there if he gets to handsy." Giancarlo whispered, obviously trying to shrug it off. Horatio nodded once again.

"So who's your Damsel?" Horatio asked hoping to surprise him.

"Ro… what?" Giancarlo asked his guard back up.

"I asked you who your Damsel is." Horatio explained, frowning angrily that his plan had just failed.

"I won't and can't tell you that." Giancarlo whispered, "Come on Rebecca! It's time we were going."

"But we just got here! And beside's he hasn't even finished our orders!" Rebecca cried

"Well if you hadn't been distracting him all this time he would have been finished ages ago!" Giancarlo shot back, then to Horatio. "It was nice talking to you Lieutenant Caine."

"Why can't you tell me?" Horatio asked.

"Because she's our Damsel, we need her to add a balance to our group. The selection process and training takes years. If she is killed it'll be complete chaos. I know there's a mole in your lab, selling out your cases, if they find out who she is they'll sell her out to the press, and the ones after her will know who to go after instead of going after random people. Please just leave her alone." Giancarlo whispered. He then walked over to Rebecca and, with great difficulty, dragged her away from Max and out the door.

They then had a violent argument out side the café window which involved Rebecca slapping him, and Giancarlo shaking some her senseless. After a group of people walked by, in which Giancarlo and Rebecca watching them give them akward glares. They then exchanged glances and before Rebecca could get away Giancarlo lunged forward and hoisted Rebecca, kicking and screaming, over his shoulder. After watching Giancarlo walk away with Rebecca until they were out of sight, Max snarled,

"Are you done scaring away all my customers, or do you want to scare some more?"

––––•(-•«¤»•-)•––––

Pissed off that the damsel was still as mysterious as before and that most of the questions had yet to be answered, Horatio stalked the halls of the Miami-Dade CSI lab looking for Calliegh Ducane. He found the five foot three blonde woman in the trace lab finishing up the results of the hair and skin found under the nails of one of the dead girls Calliegh Ducane.

"Calliegh …" Horatio greeted.

"Hello Horatio. How was your coffee break?" She asked him her Virginian accent extremely obvious with every syllable that fell out of her mouth.

"Disappointing and frustrating. Tell me do you have evidence that will support a warrant to search the Alunicatie house?"

"No, but I did find out who the hair and skin belong to."

"Oh really? Who?" Horatio demanded.

"To a Mr. Dave Barton. He has a long rap sheet including breaking and entering, possessing a gun, battery, and assault." Calliegh replied.

"Interesting, well we'll be adding murder to that list. How long till you bring him in?" Horatio asked her.

"Well he lives on 63 Kitasune drive, and from what I've heard that's next door to the Alunicatie's. Would you like to go or would you like me to?" Calliegh asked back.

"No you go I have other things to check up on." Horatio whispered, moving away from her.

"Alright." Calliegh whispered, she never took her eyes off of the man in the picture.

––––•(-•«¤»•-)•––––

When Calliegh walked up to Dave Barton's, which was a slightly smaller house beside the Alunicatie's gleaming one with two expensive cars in the drive way one obviously for racing, she could hear music pounding inside. The song was distinctive, Jem – 24, Calliegh had always enjoyed that song, and by the sound of it he was having a party. The door was wide open, Calliegh called out into the house but there came no replied other than the thumping of the base from the song. As Calliegh walked through she saw cases of rifles and other guns, knives, throwing disks, all trade marks of a hit man's armory. There were glass shelves with trophies from car races, and on a glass table stood a large CD player with subwoofers all around the room, along with speakers in ever corner, the ultimate surround sound. Calliegh found the stop button and with a swift click of the button the banging of Jem – 24 stopped.

"Yo!!! Who killed the music?" A woman cried, coming from downstairs.

"Shut Up! Stay there I'll go check it out!" A man cried, a few minutes later Dave Barton came running up the stairs, clad in only boxers with a pool cue in his hands.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" He demanded. Calliegh flashed her badge to calm him down and to keep him from coming any closer to her with that pool cue.

"My name's Calliegh Ducane I'm with the Miami-Dade CSI, I'm here to ask you some questions. I'm sorry I barged in, the door was open and you couldn't hear me over the music." She replied, meaning her apology.

"Ok….. And what is it you want exactly? Do you have a warrant?" Dave asked, sounding annoyed.

"I want to ask you some questions." Calliegh replied.

"Yea… no… not with out my lawyer." Dave replied "Now good-bye." And then he ushered her out of his house and then the door was shut in her face rather rudely.

"Fine I will." Calliegh whispered to the closed door. Twenty minutes later Dave Barton was brought into the station with charges including harassment and murder and he got his demand, he had his lawyer.

The girl in the basement had turned out to be Rebecca from the store. They had taken Rebecca as well seeing as Mr. Alunicatie was not home and she was shoved into an interrogation room and told not to leave. Of course she was not trusted so Horatio had an officer, Brian Barge, assigned to guard her door. And then Horatio skulked his way to Dave Barton's interrogation. He stood there watching them for about twenty minutes; he denied everything, so Horatio decided to step in.

"Your hair is on her body; your skin is under her nails. Why?" Horatio demanded.

"I don't know." Dave replied

"We subpoenaed your bank statements, and you seem to be getting paid heavily by the IAM amounts ranging from five hundred to nearly one million dollars. All over the span of the last 7 months. How long have you been a hired hit man for the IAM?" Horatio asked. Dave shifted uncomfortably in his seat, while his lawyer whispered into his ear. He nodded in agreement with his lawyer and began his story.

"I'm not a hit man anymore, I'm a babysitter. If any of the guys found out I'd be the laughing stock." Dave growled.

"So what does that entail?" Horatio asked.

"I got in a scrape one day and the stupid girl got me out of it. Seeing as I owed her and she had gotten herself into quite a bit of trouble it was agreed that I'd be her new security detail. She clearly didn't want it and the damned girl's pretty damned amazing at getting out away from me. How embarrassing is that, can't keep track of a teenager." Dave snarled

"That doesn't explain how Robin Russell got your DNA under her fingernail." Horatio reminded him.

"Two days ago, she got really flustered and upset, she said she wanted to leave. I told her she had to stay in. A half hour later she handed me a latte she had made herself, should have been a tip off right? Turns out she drugged the damned thing. Woke up an hour later and she was gone. I found Robin Russell walking down a street. I grabbed her thinking she was who I was looking for, I realized my mistake and let her go. She was alive and nowhere near that guy when I left ok?" Dave explained.

Horatio looked at him, his face stony and unreadable. He was going to ask more questions but Brian Barge burst into the room.

"Mr. Caine! Sir! She's gone!"

* * *

**Well here's the third chapter. I maybe posting chapter 4 at somepoint today. Look for it... and REVIEW! Make this Review whore Happy!**


End file.
